


But Strangely, He feels at Home in this Place

by DiveIn_HeadFirst_CantLose



Series: The Opposite of Amnesia [3]
Category: All Elite Wrestling
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Dorks in Love, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, First Dance, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mafia/Yakuza AU aftermath, Matt and Nick aren’t mentioned much, Moving On, Nightmares, Our boys get therapy, Proposals, Sleepy Boys, a bit of angst, adapting to being normal, all the damn fluff, but they do live just around the corner, getting married, learning to let go, waking up together, wedding vows
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 12:47:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29314329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DiveIn_HeadFirst_CantLose/pseuds/DiveIn_HeadFirst_CantLose
Summary: After being forced out of Japan by a power hungry Cody Rhodes, it’s time for the Golden lovers to settle down.
Relationships: Ibushi Kota/Kenny Omega
Series: The Opposite of Amnesia [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2143305
Comments: 8
Kudos: 13





	1. Waiting for the Right Words

Sunlight creeps in through the windows, illuminating the lovers and bathing them in golden light. 

They groan in unison and hide their faces in each other, grumbling out their good mornings. The two had settled into a comfortable routine over the months that followed, and though sometimes people would look twice at the things that Kenny would say, they were on their way to being a well-adjusted couple. 

It hadn't been easy, nobody ever said it was going to be. There was still a long road ahead, but they'll get through it. There had been daily breakdowns at first, and those were all but gone, now.

Waking up hadn't been pleasant. In the their dreams, the world distorts far beyond their control. Despite all the suffering, with each other there is a place they can be free from the nightmares.

They would just hold each other until the memory of the nightmares slipped away, more pleasant memories clearing the darkness that clouded their way. 

Now, waking up is the worst part of the day for a much better reason. 

They just want to hold each other a little bit longer, but they know there are things that need doing that aren't each other, so they have to get on with it.

"Rock paper scissors on who makes breakfast?" Kenny suggests with a yawn. Kota's face lights up, even though he's pouting playfully

"That's not fair, you always win-" 

"You always pick rock. Every time."

"I was trying a thing I read."

"Come on Kota." He fluttered his lashes "You know I can't cook."

"Are you trying to seduce me?"

"...is it working?"

"Nope." Kota smiles. "You can cook, you make good toast."

"Yeah, because toast doesn't require any cooking skills. And toast is boring." He sulks. 

"Fine, I'll cook." Kota relents, and Kenny grins.

"I love you so much." They share a brief kiss, and Kota goes to cook breakfast while Kenny gets ready for the day. They had slept well into the afternoon, but they didn't mind. They talk and laugh over bacon and eggs. They watch Spirited Away for the millionth goddamn time. 

Kenny never used to, but ever since they had reunited, he has cried at the ending.

"Kenny-tan... if you don't mind me asking- What about it makes you cry? It's a very pretty story, but it never used to make you cry..."

"They're just so in love... even though Haku sometimes acts coldly... he's always there when it matters the most. They take care of each other. They're connected by fate, they've met before and they'll meet again. They make a promise each other that, no matter what, they will see each other again." He smiles. "It's beautiful."

Kenny doesn't have to elaborate on why that resonates with him so deeply. Kota understands.

Kota always understands him. On his worst days, when he's just about to go off the deep end, Kota is there. When he's so lost in his own head that the dark thoughts block out the sky, Kota is there.

Kenny wants to make his own promise, he wants to show Kota that he loves him with all his heart and soul. He wants Kota to know how much he needs him in his life. 

The sun will be setting soon. Kenny knows that it will be the perfect place.

"Do you want to take a walk with me? I found somewhere really pretty when I went for a run last night. I think you would like it." 

"That sounds wonderful..." 

"I just need to go to the bathroom first, alright? You get your shoes on." He kisses Kota quickly.

Instead of going to the bathroom, he takes a detour to their room, grabbing a small box from his drawer. He tied the laces of his trainers, and lead Kota out of the house.

They walk hand in hand, keeping close to each other. They swing their hands as they walk, smiling. Kenny leads him through a pretty field, and down a forest path, to a little flower garden. It's beautiful. Forget-me-nots and roses and camellias surround them, and the sounds of the fountain are so soothing and beautiful.

He turns around to take it all in. The flowers, the fountain, the stars appearing as the sun begins to set upon the horizon... and when he gets back to where he began, Kenny is down on one knee.

He's holding an open ring box.

"Ibu.. I-I love you more than I have ever found a way to say to you. After all, there are only 26 letters I can use to tell you how I never want to let you go. I look at you for a single second and I just- my mind is filled with just how wonderful you are, and all I can think of is how much I love you. 

I want to start a new life with you. Meeting you was fate, being your friend was a choice, but falling in love with you was beyond my control. I love you and I will love you until I die, and if there is life after that, I'll love you then too. I can't stop, and there was a time when I was foolish enough to try.

Coming up with this... I saw so many poems and songs about forever. I don't want forever, forever is a measure of time used by people who share an ordinary love, but- our love is immeasurable. Forever just isn't enough.

I've lost my way to you so many times. But fate is a fickle thing, and it brought us back together all the same. In you, I found the way back to myself, which brought us back together. Does that even make sense? I don't know, but I do know one thing. I know that, for the two of us, home isn't a place. It's a person. And, if you would let me... I would like to make it all official.

Kota Ibushi... will you marry me?"

Tears blur Kota's vision, and he nods, quickly and clearly. Kenny doesn't open up like that, he doesn't often make himself so vulnerable. The words take his breath away, he's speechless.

Kenny sweeps him off his feet.


	2. You are the Reason

Kota was nervous. 

Matt was helping him with his tie because his hands were shaking too bad to do it himself. The eldest Jackson brother adjusted the white suit jacket, pinning a white peony to the lapel, whereas Matt's own lapel had a white rose.

He faintly recalled Kenny telling him that a flower pinned to the left lapel is called a boutonnière, the french word for buttonhole. Kota had told him to be quiet, because that was far too many languages for one day. English was still a bit of a task for him as it was, let alone French. 

Even though he has gotten so much more comfortable in his English, he doesn't think he'll ever understand all these new customs. He had already confused several people by bowing out of habit, and he had grown adept at laughing it off and not freezing up, especially if Kenny wasn't there to comfort him and scold anyone that dared laugh.

"It's going to be fine, Kota. Every guy gets butterflies before a wedding. I know I did before I married my wife." Matt reassured. Kota gave a nervous smile. 

The Jackson brothers were family to Kenny. And anyone Kenny loved, they would protect with all they had, because friends look out for each other. 

Kenny would be wearing a charcoal suit jacket to contrast his white one. Kota thought it suited him. 

The realisation that he was actually marrying Kenny hit him out nowhere. The realisation was abrupt and jarring, but not unwelcome. Kenny had looked up at him and told him he was finally ready to make a commitment. No more hesitations, no more waiting. No more dancing around the topic. 

That was monumental. They may already act like a married couple, but they have always wanted to make it official. Kenny had always talked about it, but whenever it came to actually planning it, he would back out.

Kota doesn't hold it against him. He knows how hard trust is for Kenny, even when it's Kota. Even when he knows it's all going to be alright. 

Kota takes a shaky breath as he finally walked down the aisle. It was a rather small venue, but was beautiful.

They didn't have many people to invite. Matt and Nick and their families, some of Kenny's family had come down from Canada. They had never actually met Kota, not even Kenny's parents.

Kenny walked down the aisle, and Kota let out a little gasp. He looked stunning, even more so than usual.

"Kenny... I swear I couldn't love you more than I do right now, and yet I know I will tomorrow. I fall in love with you a little bit more every time I see you. 

I will always choose you; in a hundred lifetimes, in a hundred worlds, in any version of reality, I'd find you and I'd choose you. Some people search their whole lives to find what I found in you, and none of your scars could ever make me love you any less. 

I vow to pretend I'm interested in your latest video game obsession, I vow to be there through every sleepless night. You came into my life and then you became it, and I'm all the better for it. I love my eyes when you look into them. I love my name when you say it. I love my heart when you touch it. I love my life when you are in it. For all the things my hands have held, the best by far is you."

Kenny pulls the prompt cards from his pockets, before sighing and tossing them away.

"I've written and rewritten this speech 57 goddamn times, and not once have I ever found anything that truly captures how I feel for you. 

I never used to believe in fate, not until I met you. I didn't want to fall in love, not at all, but at some point, you just smiled and holy sh— I blew it. I gave you so many reasons to push me away, but you never did. You are the love that came without warning. You had my heart before I could say no, and you saved me when I was so lost I didn't even know how broken I was. You put me back together, piece by piece, even though sometimes it made your fingers bleed.

You're my favorite place to go to when my mind searches for peace. You've always been there for me in my darkest time, even if there's nothing more you can do other than just hold my hand and tell me that you're there.

I vow to keep updating my vows as we go because one set of vows can't possibly cover a lifetime of growing, and changing with you, falling more and more in love with you everyday. Which is what I vow to do for the rest of my life.

There comes a time when you meet someone and you just want to make them smile for the rest of your days. I mean, why would I look for something in someone else when I already see everything I could ever need in your eyes?"

There wasn't a dry eye in the place.

\--

Soon the ceremony was over and it was on to the reception. Matt and Nick did the best man's speech together, and it was filled with little playful jabs at Kenny that made them all laugh, and after all the toasts and emotional speeches it was time for the first dance. 

A gentle song starts playing through the speakers, the one they'd picked out for their first dance. Kota isn't really the dancer type, but all his anxiety melts away as Kenny wrapped an arm around his waist, and interlocked their fingers on the other hand.

_There goes my heart beatin',  
'cause you are the reason.  
I'm losin' my sleep  
please come back now _

Kenny spins him around, letting him twirl out and back in again. ending with his back pressed against Kenny's chest, still swaying sweetly.

_There goes my mind racin',  
and you are the reason.  
That I'm still breathing,  
I'm hopeless now _

Kenny loves it. He loves being able to feel their bodies against each other, moving in unison. Kenny twirled Kota and dipped him low, leaning in for a kiss. After so many years together, they each know that they can trust each other. Kenny isn't going to drop him.

_I'd climb every mountain  
And swim every ocean  
Just to be with you  
And fix what I've broken  
Oh, 'cause I need you to see  
That you are the reason _

They shared the sweetest kiss, before continuing to dance together. 

_There goes my hands shakin'  
And you are the reason  
My heart keeps bleeding  
I need you now, oh _

Kota began to sing along, singing right to Kenny. He's feeling every word as if it's for the first time, and it feels like the world finally makes sense.

_If I could turn back the clock  
I'd make sure the light defeated the dark  
I'd spend every hour, of every day,  
Keeping you safe _

They moved together, nerves melting away. All that mattered was this moment. They shared as a small smile.

_I'd climb every mountain  
And swim every ocean  
Just to be with you  
And fix what I've broken  
'Cause I need you to see  
That, you are the Reason._


	3. Dusk til Dawn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I’m sorry for the angst!

Cody is circling Kota. Matt and Nick are holding Kenny's arms, keeping him down. Kota is in a similar position, but his limbs are bound. They're not even six feet apart, Kota is just opposite him, just out of his reach. 

There's no escaping.

Kota spat what few English insults he could remember, and Cody laughs at the pitiful show of defiance. It's not like Kota has any other options.

"They'll call you a hero, Ibushi. But don't let their words fool you. Your story will be stained in blood and tainted by whispers. This will not have a happy ending. This story will end in the same way it has for the generations of heroes before you. Unless..."

It's painful enough to see Kota in this state. Trapped with nowhere to go, already somewhat hurt. He knows what Cody is going to offer, and he silently prays that Kota will swallow his pride. He silently prays that he'll take the offer, use it as an opportunity to get out of here and leave Kenny and all the suffering he has brought to his life in his past.

Cody extends a hand, an invitation. It's a purely symbolic gesture, as Kota is totally unable to move. 

"You join us."

Kota looks down at Cody's hand with disgust and shakes his head. "Never."

"Perhaps this will persuade you." Cody presses the gun to Kenny's forehead. Kenny wants them to shoot, he knows what will come next if they don't. He's been in the business long enough to know that Kota is lucky to be asked a second time. There isn't going to be a third. 

Kenny doesn't even acknowledge the barrel resting against his forehead. He just looks straight ahead. He's not scared, he knows that death has been a long time coming.

He lives like a Sakura blossom, a short but great life, knowing that a beautifully tragic ending awaits him as he counts down the days.

Kota shuts his eyes, going tense. Kenny keeps looking at him, the pain in his chest as he watches Kota tremble is paralysing. 

Kota takes a shuddery, gasping breath. He reminds himself of his training, of all his time on the force. They never shoot the hostage. They never shoot the hostage. They never shoot the hostage. He repeats it over and over in his head, but he still stammers when he tries to sound calm

"Yo-you won't." Kota says, trying to stay calm and confident, though it's clearly getting under his skin. 

Kenny slumps, looking at Kota with something like pity. It's not an expression he's ever seen. Cody smiles, but it's all teeth. 

"A smart one, you are. I should have known that you'd think I need the leverage to break you." He smiled cruelly. "But, I think you've forgotten that, it's not you who I'm trying to break." He hears Cody's knee connect with his jaw, shattering it in one fluid motion."it's him."

Kenny hears Kota scream, crying out in agony. He starts quietly crying, sobbing his heart out. There's nothing he can do but watch.

Kota calls out his name, begging him to do something, sobs wracking his chest, but he can't move. There's nothing he can do. He can't save him. He's powerless, completely and totally.

"Stop crying. Save that for later."

Cody runs the knife across Kota's skin, and Kota whimpers whenever he applies enough pressure to break the skin. 

"Kenny... Kenny, please-"

"Kenny!"

He wakes up, sitting bolt upright and gasping. There are tears in his eyes, and he knows he was crying out for Kota in his sleep. 

It's the first anniversary of the day Cody overthrew Bullet Club. No wonder the nightmare was so awful. Most of it was fabricated, Thank god, but it all comes from a very real and terrible place.

Kota had been shaking him by the shoulders, trying to pull him back up and out of it. Kenny realised that he can move, he's in control. 

Kenny shot up and embraced him. Normally after his nightmares, he was just clingy and quiet. He didn't really like crying in front of Kota, because he knows it brings back bad things, but today he can't stop the tears. He just breaks down into a fit of hopeless sobbing, holding his husband as tightly as he possibly can. 

Kota hushes him, running his fingers through his hair in an attempt to soothe him.

Kenny tries to take some deep breaths, like his therapist taught him. In for 4, hold for 4, out for 4, wait for 4, repeat

Obviously, he'd had to make sure they would keep quiet, but the perk of being an ex-mercenary was having plenty of money. He'd offered to clear the newly trained psychologist's student debt, and they had agreed to keep everything secret. 

Kota reassures him, rubbing his back. "You're doing so well, you're so brave..." 

Kenny slowly winds down, and Kota keeps praising him. He knows that makes him feel safe.

"I don't deserve you. I don't deserve any of the things you do for me, the way you are always here... What did I ever get right to deserve somebody like you?"

"Kenny... we may not be saints, but-"

"You are. You're a saint. You're an Angel."

"Kenny-"

"I mean it, you are. You're beautiful, kind, forgiving. You knew I was hurting and you fixed me, no matter how I pushed you away or lashed out. You're so perfect that you make me want to be a better person, so I can be good enough for you. I'm not even sure you're human... you must be an angel."

Kota was silent for a moment, taking all that in. He just leant in and kissed Kenny, gently and slowly and softly. 

Sometimes words can't do his feelings justice.


	4. Everything has Changed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Im way ahead of schedule, so have another chapter!

They're at Matt's house when it hits him. 

Kota is playing with Matt's son, and Kenny can't stop watching them together. The little boy is giggling hysterically, and Kota's just... so gentle and good with him. Even with his limited English, he's just so sweet. 

Kenny smiles at them. He's never really been sure about having kids. Sure, they are adorable, but the little gremlins are also a lot of work. This is the first time he's ever felt like he's really missing out on something well and truly magical.

The toddler runs off to wreak havoc somewhere else, and Kenny swallows nervously, trying to prepare himself for the conversation he's about to throw himself into.

"Kota?" He asks softly.

"Yeah, Kenny?" Kota replies. He's still smiling after the interaction with the little boy, and his voice is still soft and light, almost wistful.

"You know you said about having a family?" 

"I mean... only if you want that." Kota said, nervously.

"I... I think I do. I'm kind of nervous but we aren't getting any younger. I'm like, 32 now. I... I want to look at what options we have."

"We can absolutely do that." Kota reassures. "I must ask, where did all this come from?"

"You're just... you're so sweet with Matt's little one. I... I can't even find the words." Kenny's heart feels so full with love. 

"You, speechless?" Kota teased, pressing a kiss to his cheek.

"Hey!" He chuckled. "You leave me speechless all the time." 

"You used to be so terrible at flirting, look how far you've come." Kota chuckled. 

They banter like always, but only one thought is echoing through both of their minds. They're going to be parents.

They've plenty of research to put in, and they need to come up with some baby names. They've got a lot of planning to do. 

"What will the kid call us?" He wonders aloud. "Surely they can't call us both dad, that'd be confusing."

"I'd gladly be mama." Kota suggested and Kenny smiles. Yep, he can see that, and it's adorable.

Several weeks later, they make the decision to go through a surrogate.

Kenny is dreading the background check. He hadn't thought about that at all. He'd covered his tracks well, he just hoped it was well enough. Kota was morbidly impressed when Kenny's background check came up clean. It's impressive, to be able to leave no evidence at all, not a trace, in this day and age.

Kenny is that wonderful combination of excited and nervous. He'd missed the feeling. He's replaying Undertale. It's been quite a while since he's had a chance to. He smiles at the memories. Who better to learn parenting from than Toriel?

Beside's, he's got some knock-knock jokes to rehearse. 

—

Well, this was already shaping up to be way more than Kenny ever bargained for.

It was supposed to be just the one kid and then maybe they'd go through the process again in a few years. By this point, Kenny should know better than to expect anything in his life to go the way he expected. Sometimes life throws you a curveball. Not everything is in your control, as frightening as that may be. As long as you are supported by those around you, everything will be okay.

The moment he saw the twins, he was in love. 

Identical chubby faces, and a shock of brown hair that wasn't unlike Kota's. One of the girls is passed to him, and he holds her gently.

"Chihiro and Seraph." Kota whispered. They'd picked the names as soon as they found out they were going to have twins, but hearing them is a different kind of magical.

Something about the word Angel had always been significant to them both. A name like Seraph was a natural choice. It had been Kota's suggestion, and Kenny had loved it. It was unique and pretty, and the common nickname of Sera wouldn't raise any judging eyebrows. 

Chihiro was Kenny's pick. There was something about it that just felt right. It held a lot of meaning for them both.

Kenny looks at Kota. They're wearing the same expression, one filled with love and affection for the sleeping children in their arms. 

They smile.

—-

It's 3 in the morning, and Seraph Ibushi is wide awake and shrieking. It's Kota's night on baby duty, and Kenny is sleeping so deeply that he isn't even aware of his daughter's wailing.

"Shh, Shh. Mama is here." 

Seraph grips fistfuls of his loose shirt, about to let out a screech that would put a pterodactyl to shame. Kota hums a lullaby, and she slowly settles. 

-  
Chihiro Ibushi, now 4 years old and sniffling, shakes Kenny's shoulder. There are still tears running down her face, and Kenny sits up.

"Hiro? Why are you awake?"

Chihiro sniffled and hugs Kenny's arm tightly, hiding her faces . 

"You had a bad dream?" Kenny scooped uphill daughter with ease. Chihiro nods, timidly, clinging to him. 

"Dada understands, baby. I still get them, sometimes. Mama gets them too. But when you wake up, there's nothing to be scared of. Even though they are really scary... they aren't real. And as long as mama and dada are here, you're always safe."

He tucks her in, kissing her forehead.

"Check the closet for monsters, daddy..."

He opened it up, and smiled. "See? Just empty."

"Thank you, dada." She snuggles back up with her sans plush, which never fails to melt Kenny's heart. He gave her a kiss Goodnight, before retiring to bed.


	5. Holding on and Letting go

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is it! The big finale. I thought it was a fitting end to their tale. I threw quite the twist in there!
> 
> I’d love to see some analysis in the comments.

Cody had been searching for 7 years, but he's finally done it. He's finally tracked them down. 

He's walking down a suburban street somewhere in California, when he spots the number by the door.

It matches the number on the address he's been given. The house matches the description, apart from one detail.

A swing set.

He's disguised, of course. He knows that while Kenny isn't as young as he used to be, he could still do enough damage to apprehend him if he wasn't careful.

He walks towards the house, but something stops him from crossing the street. 

Cody crumples the written address, and stuffs it in his pocket. He wants to lay this old grievance to rest. He wants to do what he set out to do.

Maybe time has softened him. Maybe the loneliness has finally come full circle, and instead of making him more bitter, maybe it changed him totally.

Or maybe... it's because Kenny and Kota don't look like their old selves. 

Kenny is on the lawn, playing catch with a small girl. She doesn't look any older than 5. She isn't very good at catch, but Kenny's still smiling. Kota is pushing an identical little girl on the swing set. Her hair is tied up with ribbons into little pigtails, and she's laughing. They all look so happy.

Kenny isn't wearing a leather jacket and aviators. He's wearing cargo shorts with socks and sandals. His eyes land on Kota, who is wearing dad jeans and a t-shirt, one that is no doubt stolen from Kenny. They look like your average suburban dads. 

No one, not even the most nosy neighbour, none of them know the scars, none of them know the sins that weigh on the shoulders of the happy couple.

They're smiling now. They're so happy, for real this time. They're a family. 

One of the things Cody could never hold onto. Over the years, he'd burned every bridge he ever built.

He looks at the happy family, and he smiles. A real smile. His first real smile in years.

He wants to say something, but he's unsure how to do so. He can't just waltz over and apologise for trying to kill them. 

Well, maybe he can. It's not like he has any other ideas. He crosses the street.

"Kenny Omega." He says. "Well I'll be damned." He tries to be casual, hands in his pockets, as if he wasn't shaken to his very core. 

Kenny's head snaps up. 

He knows that voice. It's haunted his nightmares for years. He picks up his daughter from the swing, placing her down just outside the door.

"Kids, go inside. Kota, you should go too." 

They nod, and go inside. Kota takes a long look back, as if scared he may not get another chance. Sure, Cody did come here with those intentions... but that had changed quickly.

Kenny's voice was dangerous. He sounded far more terrifying than the cleaner ever had.

"Stay the fuck away from my family, or i swear t-." 

"I'm not here to hurt you." Cody starts. "Well- I was, but... I changed my mind. I just want to talk."

"About what? What could you possibly have to say to me?"

"I'm... not sure. It just felt wrong to just leave, after searching for 10 years..." Cody admits. "I guess I'm here to apologise."

"You do know I'm never going to be able to actually forgive you, no matter what you do, right? Not after everything." 

"Of course. I don't expect you to. It's worth a shot, though, isn't it?"

"Yeah. I don't think we'll ever be friends, but maybe I can hate you a little bit less." He smiles, and Cody smiles back. It gets a little bit awkward. 

"I'm sorry. For... everything. If I list things we would be here forever." He laughs nervously, but it dies horribly. His expression is shocked and overwhelmed

"It's just caught up to you, hasn't it?" Kenny said. "You've only just realised just what you did to us." 

"Yeah. It- it's-"

"I know that feeling. I know it's not pleasant." He says. Being nice to Cody is hard. Comforting him is even harder. But he knows that the road to healing is forgiveness. He's never going to feel okay until he lets go of his fears. "It's... going to be alright. Trust me. I've been there." 

"We've both done terrible things. And it's not like we can ever fix them, but... we've gotta try, right?"

"People change." He shrugged. "You're not the same Cody from 7 years ago. And my therapist said something about forgiveness being part of the healing process." 

He had always given her a skeptical look when she said that. How do you begin to forgive what Cody has done?

"Grudges are stupid." Cody mumbled. 

"I know, I've held enough of them to learn that. You can hate someone all you want, but it's never going to change them. Sometimes... you just need to help them. Even if they tried to take everything that you loved, nobody deserves to be treated as a bad person their whole life, if they're really trying to make it okay." He says, gently, figuring it all out as he says it. "Maybe... maybe somewhere down the line, we could be friends. Maybe not close... but friends."

"I like the sound of that."

There's an astoundingly awkward silence.

"You had kids? Never really took you for the family type." Cody remarked, hoping this was a safe topic.

Kenny smiled fondly. "Yeah. Kota and I had the girls a year after we got married. That was about a 8 months after moving here. I could talk about them for hours. I never thought I could love anyone as much as I love Kota, but I really do adore them. I've no idea what I'm doing 99% of the time... but I love being a dad."

"What are their names? What are they like? How do you tell them apart?"

"Chihiro, like the girl from spirited away. That movie will always hold a special place in our hearts. The love story of two of the characters isn't that different to ours. And Seraph, or Sera for short. It means Angel... and Kota said there was no way in hell I was naming a child Sephiroth, so it was the compromise."

Chihiro is very expressive. When it comes to nicknames, we call her Hiro or sometimes just Ro. She cries a lot at movies, laughs really hard at jokes, and she loves to read and draw. She's curious but she's also easily frightened. Despite how she wears her heart on her sleeve, she's very shy. Sera is a ball of constant energy. She wants to play all the time, and I hope she never grows out of it. I love every second I spend with her."

"That's really sweet." Cody smiles. "I should probably leave you be, I know Kota's staring through the window to make sure I'm not up to anything.

Kenny extended a hand, and they awkwardly shook. They both feel better. They can move on. 

"Dada, who was that?" Chihiro asks when he gets back inside. Kenny picks up his daughter.

"Don't worry about it. It's getting late. Shall I tell you both a story and get you all tucked in?"

"Yeah!"

He wonder if he'll ever tell his daughters who he used to be. He doesn't want to, if he can help it. He tucks them in, and tells them a story, one of their favourites. 

They're soon asleep, and he kisses their foreheads, going to his own room to cuddle with Kota. 

"I love you, so much." He whispered, snuggling close.

"I love you too." He smiles, but there's worry in his eyes. "Are you alright, Kenny?"

"I've never been better. I'm home."


End file.
